


A Super Romance

by StannisIsTheOneTrueKing



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9818504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StannisIsTheOneTrueKing/pseuds/StannisIsTheOneTrueKing
Summary: Sequel to The Luthors, six weeks have passed and Lena and Kara are settling into a life as a new couple. But danger lurks as Lex Luthor plots his rise to power, and to do so, he must remove the three main threats to his future reign. The Supers and Lena Luthor.





	1. Romantic Intentions

Lena and Kara leant forward and gently pressed their lips against one another in their booth at Noonan’s, the two of them happy to explore this new feeling, this new uncharted territory of love. The two of them had only eyes for one another, which amused Alex to no end as she sat with them, before she loudly cleared her throat.

“Alright, lovebirds.” She grinned as the two women blushed at her words. “So, what’s the plan for today?”

Alex had taken the day off from the DEO to catch up with Lena and Kara, who she’d neglected to spend time with for the past few weeks, and she felt bad for it.

“What do you want to do, Alex?” Lena asked her friend. “This is your day off, after all.”

Alex just shook her head. She took time off to spend with Lena and Kara, she didn’t care what they did at all, it was their choice. Lena smiled at her stubbornness and leaned over to whisper in Kara’s ear.

“Perhaps we could go back to yours and scar Alex for life?”

“What idea did you have in mind?” Kara winked at her, making sure to catch Alex’s eye before she did, her smile widening when Alex looked away, mortified at whatever her sister and her girlfriend were talking about.

“On second thoughts, I think I want to spend more time with my girlfriend.” Alex stood up abruptly and rushed from the building, cheeks burning with mortified shame as Lena and Kara laughed behind her.

“Now that she’s gone to pester her girlfriend, what do you want to do?” Lena asked Kara with a wink.

“I can think of a few things…” Kara trailed off as she stared at Lena’s body, Lena blushing at the thought of what Kara could be implying.

“Well, Miss Danvers, let’s see if we can find something to interest you.” Lena smiled as she stood from the booth and held her hand out for Kara, helping her girlfriend to her feet, as the two of them left Noonan’s together. 

Kara smiled as Lena led her out of the building towards her waiting car. The two women climbed into the car as Lena instructed the driver to take them back to her penthouse. They could catch up with Alex and Maggie later on, for now, it was time for Lena to show her girlfriend exactly what she meant to the Luthor businesswoman.


	2. A Snapper Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snapper wants an interview and Kara has to decide how to break it to Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, other commitments and my body chose this week to say “Let’s get really unwell” but I didn’t want to leave you guys with no updates on anything, so I’ll try limit my coughing over my keyboard for now. I had to update this one since I just saw the Melissa and Chris interview about the Karamel ship and glad they like the ship name and idea, but eww, no, Mon-El is not right for her.
> 
> Just saw the “Duet” sneak peek #3 and Music Meister has speed? I doubt Wally, J’onn and Cisco are in a dream so my theory is that the Music Meister gains the abilities of anyone he has in trance, explains why his speed force is coloured like Barry’s, so I’m going to assume that for the episode, he’s bulletproof and can fly too.

Kara sat behind her desk at CatCo, daydreaming about Lena and the taste of her lips on Kara’s, she was supposed to be writing a piece on the latest destruction in National City and how Supergirl had saved the day, instead she could only think about the next time she’d meet up with Lena and what their next date could be about.

“Ponytail!” Snapper called.

“Yes Boss?” Kara asked him.

“Lex Luthor is being transferred to a new facility today, state of the art apparently, due to the Stryker’s escape the other month. I want you to get to L-Corp and get a quote from Luthor on her thoughts about her brother’s transfer.” Snapper ordered Kara before walking off.

Kara looked at Snapper in shock as he walked away, how _dare_ he? He knew that Kara was with Lena, and he knew that Lena didn’t want to be reminded of her brother, especially after all the attempts on her life that he had made over the past two years. How could Snapper ask that of her? He had to know she’d detest the very thought of putting Lena through any pain by recalling the events of Lex’s escape and her temporary imprisonment.

“I’ll get on it.” Kara ground out before she grabbed her coat and headed off into the elevator. Getting it over with quickly would give her more time to comfort Lena afterwards, and get her thoughts on what she wanted to do for date night.

Kara quickly headed over to a nearby alley and took to the skies, landing a minute later on the L-Corp balcony. Fortunately, Lena was alone in her office, and looked up as Kara knocked on the window pane.

“Come in.” Lena smiled as she saw her girlfriend walk in through the door.

“Lena.” Kara smiled as she wrapped Lena up in a hug and pressed a quick kiss to her lips.

“To what do I owe this pleasure?” Lena teased, as she saw the notepad in Kara’s bag.

“Can’t a girl come see her lady?” Kara winked as Lena flushed.

“My door is always open to you, my love, but I can see the notepad, so what’s Snapper want now?” Lena smiled as Kara blushed. She never could slip anything by Lena, not that she ever wanted too.

“I’m really sorry about this, Lena.” Kara sighs as Lena looked worriedly at her and rushed over to hug Kara.

“What’s wrong?”

“He wants a quote on your thoughts about everything that’s happened with Lex the past few months, and his transfer later tonight to Arkham Asylum.” Kara frowns.

“Oh, that’s nothing.” Lena puts on a fake smile.

“Are you sure? I don’t want you to feel put out.” Kara affirmed, not wanting to upset Lena in any way.

“Honestly? I don’t want to talk about it, but it’s for your job, so for you, I’ll happily give a few quotes.” Lena smiled at Kara as Kara blushed. Lena knew Kara would never do anything that would make Lena uncomfortable, just one of the many reasons as to why Lena was slowly falling in love with the blonde Kryptonian.

“I’m sorry about this again.” Kara frowned as Lena cupped her face in her hands. Kara fixed her gaze onto Lena’s as Lena just gave her a sympathetic smile.

“You don’t ever have to apologise to me, Kara. I get it, and I’m willing to do this, for you.” She finished as Kara looked relieved at her.

“You know I’ll still feel sorry about this Lena, don’t you?” Kara said as Lena leaned over and kissed her again, she couldn’t help her dorky girlfriend and kissing her was the only way to shut her back up.

“I know, it’s one of the reasons I love you, you take the blame for everything wrong in the world on your shoulders, I just wish that sometimes you’d let others take the responsibility as well.” Lena smiled as she kissed Kara once more, feeling herself melting into the blonde’s lips as they embraced.

Kara let Lena drag her down onto the nearby sofa and allowed the brunette to go through her motions of ensuring Kara’s needs and desires were taken care off, kissing and caressing her as Kara returned the favour. She wasn’t sure that this was the best thing at the moment, but if it helped Lena in any way, Kara would be more than willing to compensate for her.


	3. Please Look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look

Hey people of fanfiction.net and AO3, I'm writing this note and attaching it to all of my stories with updates planned for anytime soon for a few reasons.

Firstly, to the people who have either reviewed or pm'd asking if I was ok, thanks for your concern guys, I'm fine, I just haven't updated for reasons I'll explain in a minute.

Secondly, to the reasons. There's several so bear with me please.

This isn't a permanent hiatus, don't worry, with no updates in about 3/4 months, you may believe it may be, and I'm sorry I didn't write this note a while back. In fact, I WILL begin writing again after SEPTEMBER 19th, so worry not, I'll be back to updating as much as possible in FIVE WEEKS.

Now as to why it will be then and not several months ago.

Firstly, I have a full time job now, and as it involves much moving around and isn't a cushy desk job as some may call office work or the like, I'm usually too tired when I get home to write, and have to be out of the house shortly after waking the next day to get to my job of door to door fundraising for charity.

Secondly, whilst this job does give me weekends free, I haven't written much at all for three additional reasons.

Firstly, I said I was done with essays for uni, I kinda fibbed there. I have the big kahuna itself, the dissertation. I have to write about 98% of it still and its due September 19th, so any free time at all until then is solely for it I'm afraid.

Secondly, my laptop charger, to pardon my French as the saying goes, is fucked. Heck, I'm writing this now with less than an hour of charge and I have to add this note to all of my stories on both sites in that time, as my charger is that erratic it usually takes several hours to give me an hour of battery. I hope to be able to get a new charger either tomorrow or next weekend so that's something good at least.

Thirdly, I know you likely don't have this expectation, however I feel when my stories get a good reception or a fair few reads, there's the expectation that I have to update constantly, and that saps the fun out of writing a little for me. I understand, you likely don't have it, and it's also my fault for trying to update something like 10 fanfictions at the same time, however the fun of writing has slipped a little since May for myself.

I promised updates and of course you shall receive, I think I want to finish my works more than anybody who enjoys reading them will want them finished. However, those updates as you saw were not around May/June as I had hoped, they will likely begin at the back end of September to early October, however they WILL be coming.

Jesus, 500 words already, well that's everything really, thank you for taking the time to read this, and I will get on it again ASAP. Kind Regards to y'all. (I'm sorry, I keep watching and repeating Adam Sandler movies recently, and Ridiculous 6 is rubbing off on me)

  * If anyone wants to write a good "Companions and the Doctors watch Doctor Who" fanfiction and actually get past about 7 episodes of it before giving up as all others seem to have done, please tell me if you start it and I will read it as soon as I hear.




	4. Nooo

Hey guys, not an update, though some are coming for some of the stories in the next few days and weeks. Just a question.

Right, some of my stories, such as Fifty Shades of Supercorp have been wildly more popular on AO3, whilst some, such as The Scarlet Speedster, have had a much better reception on FFN. So, I’m considering whether or not to have some stories exclusively on one platform and some on the other.

I will be running a poll to decide this, both on FFN and on my Fanfiction Twitter account.

Check @2050_official on Twitter to vote on the poll or search “StannisIsTheOneTrueKing” on FFN.

The poll will run for three days, starting from the publication of this note on all of my Arrowverse fics.

I hope you all had a good Christmas/Hannukah/etc and I hope you all have an amazing New Year

 

                                                              

**Author's Note:**

> Short for now, but I do have 6 other fanfics I want to update in the next few days, more will be added soon enough…


End file.
